God Bless the Broken Ring
by RatedRCouture
Summary: God bless the broken ring that led me straight to you… Chris Jericho, Stephanie, Paul.


Title: God Bless the Broken Ring

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: God bless the broken ring that led me straight to you… Chris Jericho, Stephanie, Paul.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rascal Flatts 'God Bless the Broken Road'. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

**December 19****th****, 2007**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

"Welcome back." Stephanie Levesque spoke clearly as she grazed upon Chris Jericho after Raw was over.

Chris Jericho smiled at her, and winked. "Thanks, Steph. When are you going to make your return?"

"Not anytime soon." She laughed. "Maybe one day…not now."

"It'd be great to see you'd back in the ring." Chris began to grin at the thought. "Kickin' all those divas asses."

"Well, I am the Billion Dollar Princess, or have you forgot?"

"No, I haven't." he nodded. "You look great."

"Thanks."

"How's your daughter?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"She's great, I'm teaching her how to walk."

"That's great."

"How's your wife?"

"How's your husband."

Stephanie was silent before answering. "Great, he's…great. Fine, just fine."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "are you sure?" he teased.

"…Yeah."

"Why don't we ask him to be sure?" Chris replied in a hyper voice. "Hey, Paul!" he yelled.

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Chris…no."

Paul, who was talking to a tech person looked towards Chris and Stephanie talking in the hallway. He seen Chris hand motioning him over, so he walked over to them after excusing himself from the blonde teach woman.

"What?" he asked.

"How are you doing?" Chris asked, smirking.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

"I'm okay, now that the divorce is being finalized." He spoke looking in Stephanie's eyes.

Stephanie frowned and looked down sadly.

"Oh…" was all Chris could say, he had no idea and felt bad for. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be…" Paul replied with an attitude, he looked at Stephanie. "Did you tell him why?"

"She didn't even tell me anything." Chris came to her defense.

The man shook his head. "Good luck with her, she's a firecracker." Paul replied as he walked away. Chris stared at Paul as he walked away.

"Stephanie…"

"Shut up." Stephanie told him before she walked away. Chris walked behind her at a quick place.

"Steph, let's talk about this."

"No!"

"Can you at least tell me why you and Paul are getting a divorce?" Stephanie turned around sharply and glared at Chris.

"I'm in love with someone else. And… I told Paul that, and…yeah."

"Who? Who are you in love with?"

Stephanie was silent, tears fell out of her eyes, and Chris couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a hug.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

After comforting her for nearly three minutes, Stephanie couldn't take being in his arms as just friends. She broke away and he wiped her tears away.

"You…"

"Me?" he questioned confused.

"I'm in love with you. I have been since that kiss…"

"King of the Ring 2000?" he asked.

"Yeah." They both were silent.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chris was confused.

"I…I was afraid you'd reject me." Stephanie replied honestly. "But, now it's too late."

Chris was silent as he stared in her eyes.

"You're married and have kids."

Chris nodded, he loved his family more than anything.

"I'm sorry." Chris spoke as he turned to walk away from Stephanie McMahon. She watched as another tear fell down her cheek, she wished he was there to wipe it away.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Chris hadn't spoken to Stephanie that much since he had left the WWE awhile back. He had feelings for her, he couldn't deny that. And to be honest, he didn't want to. He remembered all those time that she tried to get involved in his match, for the storyline, and he'd kiss her. He loved those kisses, and would do anything to kiss her again. He first got feelings for her when he kissed her at King of the Ring 2000 after she got involved in his match with Kurt Angle. The same time she got feelings too. Chris smiled and then quickly frowned. _'How could I have left her standing there?'_ he questioned.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

At the present moment, Chris was leaning on his car. Staring at the sky. From all the times he and Stephanie left the arena together, she always looked good in the moon's light. They way it shinned down on her made her look like a Goddess. He knew that wouldn't change now, if anything she'd be even more beautiful. He needed to talk to Stephanie and tell her how he felt, he needed her to know. He walked towards the door which the superstars exit from. He was getting close when the door opened and Stephanie walked out. As if on cue. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Steph…"

"Please, Chris…just let me go." She replied half-heartedly.

"I won't ever let you go…" he told her.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

"What are you trying to say?" she questioned.

Chris walked closer to her, close enough that if he wanted to…he could kiss her.

"I love you." Chris leaned down and placed a kiss on Stephanie's lips. He pulled away and seen her grin, she stared at him with love in her eyes. They embraced and he leaned down and they kissed passionately.

_That God blessed the broken ring  
That led me straight to you._

**The End.**

----

A/n: Another Chris/Stephanie story. Couldn't resist. I changed the second last line of the song from road to ring. No, the ring is not really broken. Oh, and I know there's no song-fics…but I couldn't resist. I hope you like this. Review and tell me what you think! And also…it's like if you write one Stephanie/Chris story…you have to write another!


End file.
